We shall explore two new aspects of Soman-receptor interaction. The first will concern the kinetics of the currents activated by Soman. To do this we will determine the relaxation of Soman-induced currents under voltage-clamp conditions. The results will be compared to the better understood relaxation of the currents induced in eel electroplaques by application of carbamyl choline. The second approach will be to relate the chemical reactions occurring in the membrane following Soman application to the potential and conductance changes by monitoring Soman covalent interactions with a fluoride electrode. We shall continue our search for the natural substrate for DFPase. To this end we are synthesizing a cyclic form of lysolecithin, and will test this compound as either a substrate for DFPase, or a competitive inhibitor when DFP is the substrate. We shall continue to improve our purification of DFPase by using a modified sepharose gel. We will use flat-bed isoelectric focusing as a means of analyzing for its purity.